1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite information recording device adapted to record a composite information composed of the image of an original and an information supplied as an electric signal from the outside. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a masking technique for erasing the unnecessary part of the image of original on an image forming machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a device has been known as adapted to construct a composite information from the image of an original such as a book, magazine, printed matters, photographs, copied materials and so forth and an information (referred to as external information signal image, hereinafter) supplied in the form of an electric signal such as input information from a key board or a word processor and an output information from a computer or a communication line, and to record the composite information thus formed on a sheet of recording paper. This type of device is referred to as a composite information recording device. The use of this device is now spreading in the field of recording of informations. The composite information recording device has an image forming member on which the image of the original and the external information signal image are formed as latent images. The latent images are processed in the same manner as the electronic photographic copying machine so that the composite image is composed and recorded.
FIG. 1 schematically shows an example of the composite information recording device. The main body 1 of the device carries a copy board 2 which is reciprocatable in an original scanning direction, an original retainer plate 3 adapted to retain the original M on the copy board 2, and an exposure lamp 4 for illuminating the original M. The light reflected from the original M is introduced to a rotary drum 8 through an optical system including a first mirror 5, lens 6, and a second mirror 7, so as to form the image on the photosensitive member 8a on the surface of the drum 8. A mechanical shutter 9 for interrupting the reflected light is interposed in the path of light, and selectively opens and closes the light path by an actuator 10 including a solenoid.
On the periphery of the rotary drum 8, disposed successively are an electric charger 11, developing device 12, transfer electrode 13, separating electrode 14, charge removing electrode 15, and a cleaning device 16.
At the upstream side of the developing device 12 as viewed in the direction of rotation of the rotary drum 8, disposed is a scanning reproduction device 17 adapted for converting the electric signal representing the external information into an optical image and for forming the image on the photosensitive member 8a. The scanning reproduction device 17 is constituted, for example, by an optical fiber tube, thin window recording tube, laser scanning device and so forth. A reference numeral 18 denotes a tray for feeding the recording paper, while numeral 19 designates a carrier device for carrying the recording paper after the transfer. A reference numeral 20 designates a fixing device for fixing the composite image developed on the recording paper, and a reference numeral 21 designates a receiving tray for receiving the recording paper on which the image has been fixed already.
Slide levers SL.sub.1, SL.sub.2 are movable along side edge of the copy board 2 in the direction of movement of the copy board 2. These levers are provided for appointing the position of the image of original in the composite image. If the operator beforehand manually operates these levers SL.sub.1, SL.sub.2 in conformity with the image of original, the slide levers SL.sub.1, SL.sub.2 effects the switching between the image of original and external information signal image, in cooperation with the switches SW.sub.1, SW.sub.2 provided on the body 1 of the device.
FIG. 2 shows an example of a composite image. A picture of an automobile is placed at the center F.sub.2 of the central region F of the recording paper. This picture is fed from an original. In the regions E and G at the upper and lower sides of the picture, inserted are descriptions of the automobile. These descriptions are fed as electric signals from a key board. For recording this composite image, an original M carrying the picture of the automobile is placed on the copy board 2, with the both sides of the picture covered by white masks K.sub.1, K.sub.2. On the other hand, slide levers SL.sub.1 and SL.sub.2 are set at the boundaries between the regions E and F and between the regions F and G. As the recording operation is started, the copy board 2 start to move, so that the rotary drum 8 is rotated to perform a series of electrophotographic treatment.
In this state, the light reflected from the original M does not reach the photosensitive member 8a on the drum 8, because the light path is closed by the shutter 9.
Meanwhile, the scanning reproduction device 17 operates from the beginning of the recording operation, so as to form the optical image of the character information (description of the automobile) fed from the outside as an electric signal and to project the image on the photosensitive member 8a. Then, as the copy board 2 is moved progressively, the external information signal is successively projected on the photosensitive member 8a as an optical image by the scanning reproduction device 17, so that the description is recorded as a latent image on the region of the photosensitive member 8a corresponding to the region E. Thereafter, as the switch SW.sub.1 is actuated by the slide lever SL.sub.1, a switching signal is produced to turn the scanning reproduction device 17 inoperative and, at the same time, the shutter actuating means 10 is energized to open the shutter 9 so that the light reflected from the original M is projected on the photosensitive member 8a. Thus, the picture of the automobile is formed as a latent image on the region of the photosensitive member 8a corresponding to the region F.sub.2 of the recording paper. Since the portions corresponding to the regions F.sub.1 and F.sub.3 are covered with white masks K.sub.1 and K.sub.2, these portions are subjected to strong reflected light so that no latent image is formed at the portions of photosensitive member 8a corresponding to these regions. Thereafter, the switch SW.sub.2 is operated by means of the slide lever SL.sub.2, so that a switching signal is formed again. In consequence, the scanning reproduction device 17 is actuated again to project the external information signal image on the photosensitive member 8a and the shutter actuating means 10 is de-energized to shut the shutter 9 thereby to cut off the light reflected from the original M. Thus, the description is gradually formed as a latent image on the portion of the photosensitive member 8a corresponding to the region G. The electrostatic latent image is recorded as a toner image on the recording paper after an electrophotographic treatment.
In the conventional recording system of the type described, the switching between the original image in the longitudinal or feeding direction of the recording paper (Y direction in Figure) and the external information signal image can be made comparatively easily by automatically switching the shutter 9 through setting the slide levers SL.sub.1 and SL.sub.2. However, a troublesome and time consuming manual work has been necessary for the masking operation by the masks K.sub.1, K.sub.2 in the lateral (transverse) direction of the recording paper (X direction in Figure). The original M is placed on the copy board 2 upside down, i.e. with the image surface directed downward. The masks K.sub.1, K.sub.2 have to be placed in such a manner as to cover the unnecessary part of the image. However, it is extremely difficult to correctly locate the masks, because the boundaries between the portion to be recorded and the unnecessary portion of the image cannot be directly checked visually.